role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Vault Dweller
Vault Dweller is a RP character created and used by Mandolore Shepard Appearance Vault Dweller wears a blue and yellow jumpsuit with a 47 on the back. He also wears a Pip-Boy device on his left arm. History Debut: The Vault From Another Earth Vault Dweller first appeared in Vault 47 in the New Mexico desert. After getting out of the vault, he met Robo Lass who told him that he was on another Earth. At first he thought she was nuts. Course after listening to what she had to say, he started to believe her. After that, he then walked off to find a dog named Dogmeat to help him to adjust to the different Earth. Albuquerque Vault Dweller made his next appearance heading through Albuquerque on his way to Roswell. While he and Dogmeat were walking, he started smelling the stench of a dead body. As he got closer, he noticed it was the body of a woman. So he then got out a shovel and started digging a grave. The Roswell Encounter Vault Dweller made his next appearance in Roswell. While he and Dogmeat were walking, they were silently being observed by Flight Gun. As they were walking, Dogmeat ran a little bit ahead of Vault Dweller. It was then that a sticky bomb attached to Dogmeat and then exploded. Vault Dweller then got out his combat shotgun when he noticed a taser line heading towards him. He then proceeded to battle Flight Gun. However after his combat skills were insulted, Vault Dweller then activated his V.A.T.S. After Flight Gun fell to the ground, Vault Dweller told him to surrender. Then after Flight Gun fled, Vault Dweller noticed LobsterMask and thanked him for the help. Vault Dweller then continued walking through Roswell. The Hawk Who Came to Town WIP Vampirical WIP The Viperak Detective Vault Dweller made his next appearance in Chicago where he was walking along when he came across an knocked out humanoid lizard. After he checked for a pulse, he took her to his base for her to recover. Later he had a discussion with Leda to find out more about her. He then asked to travel together to help her find two criminals she was tracking. Afterwords, the two decided to travel together. Las Vegas Deathtrap WIP Abilities * Pip-Boy: The essential tool required for any Vault Dweller out exploring * combat shotgun: The weapon of choice for Vault Dweller * missile launcher: Vault Dweller obtained this weapon at some point * T-60 Power Armor: Vault Dweller recovered a suit of power armor in Roswell Pip-Boy functions * Map: Allows Vault Dweller to cheek the direction he is going * Radio: Allows Vault Dweller to to tune into different radio signals and stations. * V.A.T.S.: The Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System allows Vault Dweller to target specific limbs on enemies in combat Trivia * The fact that Vault Dweller went to find Dogmeat is a reference to the fact that the player character of the numbered Fallout games has a dog named Dogmeat as a companion * Vault Dweller first came to Mandolore Shepard's mind not long after Mandolore Shepard started playing Fallout 4. Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Video Game Character Category:Unfinished Article Category:True Neutral